Tannarak (New Earth)
However, Tannarak survived the ordeal thanks to the intervention of some powerful beings known as the "Gods of Hate", who wanted Tannarak to act as their agent in the process of recruiting souls for their army of evil and eventually take over the world and start a new, hateful society. Tannarak's plan almost succeeded, but once again he was stopped by the Phantom Stranger and when the Gods of Hate abandoned him, Tannarak was apparently killed once again. Still, Tannarak survived and started his next scheme after locating ancient scrolls that granted him the power to revive the Phoenix and use it to his advantage. In order to succeed, Tannarak drained the powers of the Phantom Stranger and used the faith of people in the occult to bring back the Phoenix. However, the Phantom Stranger found a way to destroy the Phoenix once again and as the mythical creature disappeared in a burst of flames, Tannarak was engulfed as well and once again, his fate seemed final. Stranger Partnership Despite all evidence to the contrary, Tannarak survived the last encounter with the Phantom Stranger and soon, he formed an alliance with the Dark Circle to eliminate the Stranger. Tannarak successfully kidnapped Cassandra Craft, luring the Phantom to a deadly trap. However, the Phantom Stranger forced Tannarak to see the truth of the Dark Circle, who would've killed Tannarak once the Phantom was eliminated. Thus, Tannarak worked together with the Phantom Stranger to stop one of the Dark Circle's evil plans in Paris, France. After successfully defeating the Circle, the Phantom Stranger asked Tannarak to join him and Cassandra against their now common enemy and Tannarak agreed to work with them. Tannarak aided the Phantom Stranger and tracked down the Dark Circle to Brazil, where they were also challenged by Tala. In the confrontation, Tannarak sacrificed himself to save the Phantom Stranger from an incoming attack from Tala, but this caused Tannarak and Tala to fall into a pit, which closed up, swallowing them into their apparent demise. Evil Return Tannarak eventually reappeared and used Dr. Frederick Rune as a pawn to lure The Phantom Stranger into a trap and separate his soul from his body. Tannarak's plan failed, when Rune realized his evil nature and turned against him. The confrontation with the Stranger drained most of Tannarak's life energy and he started to de-age, becoming a child, then a toddler until he finally disappeared. - Tannarak was renewed by the Lords of Chaos and worked alongside Tala to seek revenge on the Phantom Stranger. He attacked the Stranger in his home then led him to the Bronx Zoo. There he bound the Stranger with magical restraints in the big cat enclosure. He gloated how the Lords of Chaos gave him a cat totem before showing off his power by merging all the lions and tigers together to form a giant cat-demon. He flew them all, along with Cassandra Craft, to the top of the Empire State Building where he prepared to summon the Lords of Chaos, using the Phantom Stranger as a conduit. But the Stranger fought back, plummeting over the edge with the cat-demon to the street below. Tannarak tried to use Cassandra as leverage to stop him, but the Stranger saw through the illusion and revealed Tala's true form. With Tala unveiled she was free to combine her power with Tannarak, once more subduing the Stranger and opening a breech to the realm of Chaos. The cat-demon drew the Stranger's blood and absorbed his power, but the ritual was interrupted by Dr. Thirteen who charged Tannarak and the beast with a broom, pushing it over the ledge. Tannarak battled the freed Stranger but was tossed over the side also, to join his feline creation. The union of Tannarak's chaotic magic and the beast's magic of order siphoned from the Stranger erupted in a violent explosion. | Powers = * : Tannarak is immortal and will not age beyond his current physical state. * : Tannarak was resurrected by the Lords of Chaos and empowered as their agent. ** : Tannarak magically bound the Phantom Stranger. ** : Tannarak cast energy bolts which could harm the Phantom Stranger. ** ** : He was bestowed a cat totem which allowed him to control different feline species. ** : He cast a spell to combine the lions and tigers with the Brox Zoo into a single giant cat-demon. | Abilities = * : Tannarak is very-well versed in the theological science of alchemy. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Recommended = * Books of Magic (Volume 1) * Phantom Stranger (Volume 2) * Underworld Unleashed (Volume 1) | Links = }} Category:Sorcerers Category:Lords of Chaos